Une fois de plus
by R2M7
Summary: Petite baisse de moral au retour de Dagan.Epilogue de l'épisode La communauté des quinze saison 1. Fic centrée sur Rodney


* * *

_Date : Août-Septembre 2005_

_J'ai mis pas mal de temps (plus d'un an) pour me decider à publier cette histoire. __Ce n'est certainement pas du grand art __étant donné que __je tentais d'écrire une fic pour__ la première fois et sans doute la dernière (enfin pas tout à fait car depuis j'en ai écris une deuxième). Sans compter que l'action n'est pas trop mon truc, cela reste donc très descritif. Mais bon, c'était juste un coup d'essai, pour voir. Sinon désolée s'il reste de fautes d'orthographe.  
_

Auteur : R2M7 (La signification est simple R 18ème lettre soit à l'envers 81 mon année de naissance, 2M soit MM mes initiales et pour le 7 c'est juste un chiffre que j'aime bien)

Saison :1 - Après "La communauté des quinze"

**Une fois de plus !**

23:27- Cité d'Atlantis, un labo:

Une fois de plus !

Il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus. Il ne parvenait décidément pas à se sortir cette maudite phrase de la tête : elle revenait sans cesse, entêtante... un leitmotiv sans fin. En fin de compte, son comportement habituel, que beaucoup jugeait fort peu aimable voit carrément anti-social, était peut être le bon finalement. En effet dès qu'il montrait aimable, ou ne serait-ce que plus ouvert avec quelqu'un cela n'attirait, au final, que des désagréments.

"Désagréments", malgré lui ce mot lui arracha un sourire de dérision mais aussi de tristesse. Les événements des dernières heures et son attitude avaient causé, bien plus que de simples « désagréments ». Non seulement, lui, le Docteur Rodney McKay, petit génie (incontesté et incontestable comme il se plaisait souvent à dire) de la base, s'était laissé facilement abuser mais surtout cette erreur de jugement avait coûté un E2PZ à Atlantis, autrement dit le seul moyen, en tout cas pour le moment, de regagner la terre mais également le moyen de défendre la cité contre l'attaque imminente des Wraiths.

Et tout ça parce qu'il avait eu confiance en Allina. Et qu'en cela il s'était lourdement tromper, enfin magistralement trompé conviendrait mieux; songea t-il. Tout ça parce que lui n'avait simplement vu aucune de raison de se monter désagréable avec une personne qui ne souhaitait, du moins en apparence, que les aider. Il n'avait même pas songé à méfier, pas une seconde. Résultat des courses : il s'était fait berner comme un écolier.

_« IDIOT »_ laissât-il soudain échapper à voix haute, tout en projetant au sol l'objet sur lequel il essayait de travailler depuis maintenant plus de 3 heures, sans pour autant parvenir à maintenir son attention dessus. Il posa les deux coudes sur le bureaux et appuya quelques seconde son front sur les paume de ses mains.Rien à faire, il était tout bonnement incapable de se concentre sur quoique ce soit. Ses pensées revenait sans cesse à ce même constat indiscutable, implacable : on s'était payé sa tête, une fois de plus et à cause de ça il avait mis en danger l'ensemble de la cité.

Il se leva pour récupérer le petit appareil et après avoir vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été endommagé, il le reposa sur le bureau en soupirant. Bon, voilà qu'il commençait à s'en prendre au matériel, alors que d'habitude il chouchoutait tout ce qui avait trait à la technologie des anciens et veillait à ce que ces « petites merveilles » soient traitées avec toute la délicatesse nécessaire et qui était loin d'être celle des militaires. Décidément rien n'allait plus.

Il se servit son n-ième café de la soirée, il avait arrêté de compter et de toutes façons il ne s'en souciait guère. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit une nouvelle barre chocolatée, là aussi il en avait perdu le compte. Mais rien, ni la nourriture, ni le café, ni même le travail ne parvenaient à lui faire oublier cette rengaine visiblement sans fin : une fois de plus, une fois de plus cela avait mal fini. Et encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ... embarrassé et mal à l'aise face à cette situation ... non pour être tout à fait honnête c'était plus que cela, il n'était pas juste « mal à l'aise ». C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très enclin à exprimer ou seulement reconnaître ce type de sentiment mais là il était inutile de se mentir : en réalité il s'était senti, non il se sentait ... blessé, voilà c'était dit, par ce qui s'était passé sur Dagan.

Il s'était pourtant promis que s'était fini, que plus personne ne l'aurait, qu'il avait suffisamment souffert dans ses relations avec les autres pour se méfier suffisamment d'eux. En effet, il fallait reconnaître que ses rapports avec les autres étaient loin d'avoir été exemplaires et se finissaient rarement sans d'amères désillusions. A commencer par ses parents qui ne s'accordaient et qui l'avait toujours rendu responsable de cette mésentente. Ils n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas gêner à le lui faire payer. En effet quelque soit le problème il finissait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par lui retomber dessus. Il en était nécessairement à l'origine ou tout du moins il l'avait aggravé. Pour eux il était tout simplement impossible qu'il y puisse y être étranger. Pour cela, ils faisaient preuve pour une fois d'un accord parfait. A la longue il avait fini par s'y habituer et ne s'en formalisait plus. De toutes façons quoiqu'il puisse faire rien ne leur convenait. Rien de ce qu'il était ou de ce qu'il aimait ne trouvait grâce à leur yeux, jamais. Dans le meilleur des cas on l'ignorait au pire ... bon, autant ne pas y penser, songea-t-il.

Enfin il y avait quant même Kévin, un copain formidable. Il en avait passer des heures avec lui à jouer ou simplement en sa compagnie sans rien faire mais cela restait des moments agréables. D'accord c'était le chien de la maison, et alors ? Sa compagnie ou encore celle des chats du quartier valait empalement, selon lui, celles de certaines personnes. De plus, il avait toujours une sorte de don avec les animaux quel qu'ils soient. Il se faisait facilement accepté d'eux et surtout savait apprécier leur présence. Et de manière générale, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les animaux qu'avec les gens dont il avait tendance à se défier. Ainsi il se plaisait dire que le plus souvent ont était moins déçu par un animal que par les humains.

Il y avait eu aussi la musique grâce à laquelle, pendant un temps, il avait cru trouver une sorte d'échappatoire, mais cela avait échoué. Aux dires de son professeur de piano il n'avait pas une "âme d'artiste". Pourtant il y avait le sentiment d'y avoir mis toute ses efforts et sa bonne volonté car c'était une véritable passion et non un simple passe temps onéreux comme on lui avait reprocher et il était également capable de mémoriser et de rejouer n'importe quelle partition en un temps record mais cela n'était a priori pas suffisant.

Il ne lui restait plus que son aptitude à la réflexion, sa faculté à tout retenir rapidement et surtout son envie d'apprendre, son besoin de comprendre, de découvrir. Mais là encore cela n'avait pas suffit : ses parents étaient loin de l'en féliciter et encore moins de l'encourager dans cette voie, y trouvant même une nouvelle source de reproches. Selon eux il n'était pas normal pour un enfant de cet âge de s'intéresser aux livres, aux sciences ou encore à l'astronomie ou aux échecs. Leur fils n'était décidément par « normal ».

Cela n'avait pas été non plus payant auprès de ses "camarades" de classe pour qui il était trop intello, pas assez sportif à leur goût, pour être digne d'intérêt. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, des "copains" de fac, eux avait toujours trouver de « l'intérêt » à côtoyer, pour une fois une personne plus jeune qu'eux. On prenait bien soin de faire ami-ami avec le petit génie du campus, bien utile lors des compte-rendus d'expériences, pour les cours à recopier ou encore lors des soutenances de thèses mais bien encombrant et bien vite relégué au oubliettes le reste du temps c'est à dire dès qu'il ne s'agissait plus de donner un "léger" coup de mains aux "copains qui avaient un peu plus de mal à suivre".

STOP, cela suffisait, quitte à ce que ces rapports sociaux soient désastreux autant savoir pourquoi au moins, autant que cela vienne de lui et surtout autant s'éloigner des gens le plus possible ou tout du moins les maintenir à distance respectable avant que la situation ne tourne à son désavantage une nouvelle fois. Après tout instaurer une barrière entre soi et les autres était sans doute le meilleur moyen de ne pas être touché, de ne pas être déçu et de toute façon cela pouvait difficilement être pire que d'être rejeté ou manipulé par eux.

Puisqu'on ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, ni même seulement se préoccuper outre mesure de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ou ressentir, eh bien lui de son coté, allait uniquement s'intéresser à lui et ne plus se préoccuper de personne d'autre que de lui seul. Son intelligence étant la seule chose qu'on semblait lui reconnaître, voire parfois même qu'on lui rapprochait, et bien il allait l'utiliser au maximum, la mettre le plus possible en avant et l'afficher aux yeux de tous même jusqu'à en faire un réel signe distinctif et obtenir ainsi une reconnaissance en tant que scientifique à défaut d'avoir pu l'obtenir ailleurs.

Son comportement parfois arrogant, souvent et naturellement sarcastique le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de très peu sociable et lui conférait une réputation peu enviable mais il avait avant toute chose le mérite d'éloigner les gêneurs ou ceux susceptibles de le devenir. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. La protection idéale. Il n'accordait pas aisément sa confiance et encore moins son amitié, trop risqué, trop douloureux. Les rares fois où il avait dérogé à cette règle, cela c'était, une fois de plus, mal terminé. Ce qui venait de se passer en était d'ailleurs la parfaite illustration.

Avoir la réputation d'une personne peu aimable dotée en outres d'un caractère épouvantable, l'importait peu et tant pis pour ceux à qui son tempérament déplaisait. Il n'allait rien n'y changer, à supposé toutefois qu'il en fut capable, ce dont il doutait fortement. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de modifier en quoique ce soit son attitude simplement pour pouvoir passer aux yeux de certains pour une personne sympathique.

En réalité, il se disait que les personnes qui lui accorderait leur attention, qui s'intéresseraient à lui malgré cet aspect parfois insupportable, bref qui l'accepterait tel quel, seraient les seules dignes de confiance, car les seules à ne pas juger systématiquement et hâtivement une personne sur ce qu'elle peut sembler être, les seules à vouloir voir au-delà des apparences avant de porter un quelconque jugement. Autant dire personne !

Ou presque...

En effet depuis était sur Atlantis, il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, qu'il avait enfin établi des relations avec son entourage et pour une fois pas seulement professionnelles. Sa vision des autres et aussi quelque part de lui, était moins négative, moins sombre qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant longtemps. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas méfié, qu'il avait voulu avoir confiance en Allina.

NON, se dit il, c'était trop facile de faire porter la responsabilité aux autres, il était le seul et unique responsable du manque de discernement dont il avait fait preuve, le reste de l'équipe n'a pas être mis en cause."

"L'équipe". C'est étrange pour la première fois, il avait cette sensation d'appartenir à un groupe, d'être une partie d'un tout. Et ça c'était réellement nouveau, il ne se rappelait pas avoir appartenu à un ensemble quel qu'il soit. Qu'il s'agisse de la famille, dont le seul parent qui lui restait, sa sœur, était presque une étrangère, des camarades d'écoles, des bandes de copains, des clubs sportifs (bon d'accord il avait eu le club d'échec, se dit-il, mais c'est sans grande importance, les sujets de conversations étant on ne peut plus limités)... bref aucun des groupes sociaux qu'on retrouve dans la vie de beaucoup de personnes, ne semblaient avoir existé chez lui. Jamais il n'avait fait partie de ses groupes, tout du moins il n'en n'avait pas ressenti l'impression.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent, non seulement il pensait s'être intégré à un groupe et surtout, il avait la sensation qu'on avait besoin de lui dans ce groupe. A la fois en tant que scientifique, ça c'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois par passé, mais aussi, et là aussi c'était nouveau, on avait besoin de lui tout court, de lui en tant que personne, pour ses opinions, son vécu et non plus seulement pour "un coup de mains", ou une technologie quelconque à réparer comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Il était parvenu à établir des liens de confiance et aussi d'amitié, et chose étrange des militaires Sheppard en tête de liste étaient devenus ses amis, il n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible.

Finalement ces réflexions n'eurent pour conséquence que de l'assombrir davantage : que lui se soit fait avoir, c'était une chose difficile à accepter mais soit passe encore (même si c'était dur à digérer) mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque part il avait trahit, la confiance qu'on avait placée en lui et ça c'était inacceptable.

Comment Sheppard, Ford, Beckett, Zelenka ou Weir ou Grodin, il soupira bon, s'il faisait la liste du personnel de la base il n'avait pas fini, bon pour faire court, comment "les membres de l'expédition Atlantis", qui venaient de passer à coté d'une magnifique opportunité de revoir les leurs... tiens en y pensant, il n'avait pas mentionné Teyla et les Athosiens, qui étaient eux aussi directement concernés par l'arrivée des Wraiths, donc par les moyens de défense de la cité et sans E2PZ ... Enfin, bref, comment toutes ces personnes pourraient-elles ne pas lui en vouloir. Comment ces compagnons pourraient-ils...

Il fut interrompu dans son énumération par un coup frappé à la porte du labo. Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille ? Bon, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Il n'était pas franchement d'humeur à régler un problème quelconque et sans la moindre importance. En effet s'il y avait eu une urgence quelle qu'elle soit ou un problème sérieux, on l'aurait contacté immédiatement par radio ou tout du moins on n'aurait certainement pas pris le temps de frapper et qui plus est d'attendre la réponse. Il ignora donc complètement, le second coup porté, se disant qu'à la longue le gêneur se lasserait, supposerait que le labo était vide ou tout simplement comprendrait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, en résumé qu'il finirait pas le laisser en paix.

Cependant, malgré l'absence de réponse la porte finie pat s'ouvrir. McKay releva la tête et s'apprêta à sortir une réplique cinglante sur le manque de savoir-vivre de celui que c'était permis de rentrer SON labo sans y avoir été au préalable invité, quand il reconnut le Major Sheppard qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte, l'air indécis, observant le labo comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

- Euh..., bonsoir Rodney, hésita le militaire. Je peux entrer ? J'espère que je ne vous dérange ?

Le scientifique le dévisagea quelques instants : depuis quand le Major se souciait-il de savoir s'il le dérangeait ou non ? Au contraire il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et depuis quand, aussi, frappait-il aux portes, tout du moins à celle de son labo, et demandait-il la permission de rentrer ? En général, il avait la mauvaise habitude de rentrer en coup de vent manquant la plus part du temps de percuter un scientifique qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son passage. Tout cela pour interrompre, une expérience qui s'annonçait passionnante pour aborder un sujet tout sauf scientifique et qui lui était rarement intéressant (sauf bien evidemment, si c'était pour annoncer le menu de la cantine, sujet qui n'avaient rien de scientifique mais qui là le passionnait toujours).

D'ailleurs ces interruptions étaient souvent le point départ d'une de leurs ... comment dire ... d'une de leurs "discussions". Chacun d'eux jouant de sarcasme et d'ironie, attendant la répartie de l'autre pour surenchérir. Un jeu de joute verbale que tout deux maîtrisaient parfaitement et qui les amusaient comme des gamins. Mais aussi un jeu pouvant devenir rapidement usant pour ceux qui se trouvant à proximit car ces chamaillerie pouvaient durer un moment si personne ne venait les interrompre pour y mettre fin, et encore tout dépendait de la personne ou alors il fallait que cela soit la situation l'exige car sinon cela pouvait s'éterniser. En effet aucun ne voulait laisser à l'autre l'opportunité d'avoir eu le mot de la fin.

- Hmm ... COUCOU ! ... MCKAY ! ... Bon dites-le moi carrément si je dérange, reprit Sheppard après quelques secondes de silence rapellant sa présence à l'astrophysicien qui s'était contenté de le fixer étonné.

Rodney réagit enfin :

- Mais je vous en prie, Major, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer, répondit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il ne parvint cependant pas à mettre autant d'ironie qu'il l'aurait souhaité dans sa réponse mais il ne pensait pas que le militaire l'avait pas remarquer, enfin il espérait.

John traversa donc le labo s'installa sur un siège face à McKay tout ayant pris le soin de parcourir des yeux et en détail chaque recoins du labo. Son attention se porta finalement sur un petit appareil de forme ovale posé sur le bureau, entre eux deux et de toute évidence d'origine ancienne. Il le saisit et commença aussitôt une inspection des plus attentives. Il observa sous tout les angles l'objet et les inscriptions incites sur l'une des faces. Il tourna et retourna à plusieurs reprises l'objet, sans prononcer un seul mot, l'air parfaitement absorbé, peut être même un peu trop au goût du canadien.

- Major ?

- Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est au juste ?

- En fait plus ou moins, il n'y aucune certitudes pour le moment, commença McKay. En fait nous n'en sommes encore qu'aux premières observations, il nous reste de nombreux examens avant de pouvoir établir un véritable compte rendu. Mais pour faire simple et d'après ce que nous avons déjà pu constater à la suite des tests préliminaires, je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'une sorte de démodulateur ionique permettant une transmission entre les particules supra-conductrices d'un noyau énergétique, à un niveau nano... Attentez, stop.

Il s'arrêta net.

-Une minute, Major.., reprit McKay soupçonneux. Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez donner la peine de venir me rendre une petite visite, dans mon labo et à cette heure, tout en prenant bien soin de soin de frapper à la porte qui plus est, tout cela dans l'intention d'obtenir des renseignements sur un appareil dont vous ignorer jusqu'à l'existence il y a encore dix minutes. J'ai également un peu de mal à croire que cela soit pour parler de manière plus générale de la technologie des anciens que vous vous soyez déplacez quant on sait qu'en temps normal il s'agit là d'un sujet qui est bien loin de vous passionner et ce même en pleine journée et même lorsque cela est nécessaire et peut se révéler d'une importance primordiale.  
Donc si vous le voulez bien, nous allons simplifier les choses et aller directement à l'essentiel : Que voulez-vous ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Que voulait-il ?

John aussi se le demandait aussi, au plût non il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir aborder le sujet sans se faire mettre prestement à la porte . Pourtant il y avait pas mal réfléchit depuis quelques heures. Il avait tourné et retourné le problème à la recherche d'une possible solution sans résultat concrets.

Effectivement pour revenir quelque heures en arrière, Sheppard n'avait pas regagné ses quartiers, ni le centre de commandes, à la fin de la dernière réunion. Selon son habitude, il avait préféré déambuler dans les couloirs de la cité durant une bonne partie de la soirée tout en passant en revue les événements des dernières heures. Il faut dire qu'il y avait manière à réfléchir, l'arrivée des Wraiths avait de quoi occuper tout les esprits. Cependant ses pensées dévièrent et il laissait rapidement libre cours à celles-ci enfin pour dire vrai il s'attarda surtout sur un autre sujet qui, lui aussi, le préoccupait.

En effet, il n'avait pas manqué de noter que quelque chose clochait chez le scientifique depuis leur retour de Dagan, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à avoir, il en était persuadé, avec l'arrivée des Wraiths qui aurait pourtant et a priori aurait dû être le seul sujet de préoccupations de toute la base. Il s'interrogeait donc sur l'attitude du canadien, enfin pour être tout à fin honnête il faisait plus que s'interroger. En fait John avait réalisé qu'il s'inquiétait. C'était bien ça, il s'inquiétait pour son ami.

C'était étrange, en acceptant de prendre part à la mission Atlantis, il était loin de se douter qu'il se lierait autant avec certaines personnes, surtout s'il s'agissait de scientifiques et davantage encore s'il s'agissait du Docteur Rodney McKay. En effet ce dernier était devenu, et ce contre toute attente, une des personnes dont il se sentait le plus proche sur Atlantis, son meilleur ami en quelque sorte même si aucun d'eux ne l'aurait ouvertement reconnu. Il se rappelait s'être étonné de l'amitié qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer entre le général O'neill et le Docteur Jackson. De ce qu'il avait pu voir les deux hommes paraissaient avoir une approche des choses diamétralement opposée et être en désaccord sur bon nombre de sujets. A l'époque, bon ce n'était si vieux, il n'avait pas compris comment deux personnalités a priori si différentes l'une de l'autre avaient pu au final se lier d'une telle amitié et devenir si proches. Aujourd'hui il le comprenait parfaitement, cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qui c'était passer pour Rodney et lui, à ce qui les unissait.

Et pourtant la première impression que lui avait laissée le scientifique était loin d'avoir été favorable. Et le mot était faible. Quelques minutes seulement après leur rencontre, il s'était dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait sans aucun doute par l'étrangler ou quelque chose dans le même goût. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter ce scientifique borné et sûr de lui : il était toujours à se plaindre pour un oui un non (il avait faim, mal aux pieds, une crampe, la liste des plaintes était longue ...), il ne manquait jamais la plus petite occasion de râler ("qui à encore eu la bonne idée de mettre citron ? combien de fois il faut que je le répète : je suis _extrêmement_ allergique au citron") et pour finir il s'était vite aperçu que l'astrophysicien était doté d'une répartie parfois un peu trop facile, le tout associé à un esprit ironique et sarcastique.

Mais en réalité, il suffisait de chercher un peu et de ne pas s'arrêter à cet aspect peu sociable qui pouvait par moment se dégager du scientifique, qui n'était certes pas doté d'un caractère facile et était loin d'être un modèle de délicatesse, pour se rendre compte que finalement ce n'était pas si simple, pas si évident qu'on aurait été tenté de le croire. En effet, John s'était finalement aperçu que le Docteur Rodney McKay était sans nul doute l'une des personnes les compliquées à cerner et à comprendre qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Quelqu'un qui dans un sens avait le besoin d'être rassuré sur sa place au sein de l'équipe, une phrase que Sheppard avait entendu une fois, s'imposa soudain à lui « par ce qu'on a tant besoin que l'on est besoin de nous ». Mais où l'avait-il entendu, en plus c'était du français. Il n'avait que de vagues notions de cette langue qu'il avait appris avec deux soldats français, avec qui il avait partagé un mission de plusieurs mois. Peut être, un proverbes, des paroles d'une chanson ? Enfin passons, c'était si représentatif et peu importe d'où venait cette phrase. En effet si Rodney rappelait sans cesse ses qualités principalement intellectuelles c'était justement parce qu'il avait besoin de reconnaissance, besoin que les autres lui accordent une place et veuillent s'appuyer sur lui, bref de représenter quelque chose pour eux.

Au fil des jours et des missions il avait fini par apprécier non seulement le scientifique pour ses compétences qui plus d'une fois leur avait été d'un grand secours mais il aussi le personnage lui-même pour et avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Qualités et défauts qui d'ailleurs, et comment souvent c'était le cas, étaient étroitement liés.

En effet, McKay pouvait se montrer borné à un point inimaginable, à un point même qui dépassait l'entendement. Il était capable de camper sur ses positions durant des heures sans dévier d'un iota, sans lâcher un millimètre de terrain à son interlocuteur. Mais cet entêtement en faisant également une personne qui n'abandonnait pas facilement et qui lorsqu'il s'était fixé un objectif quel qu'il soit, mettait le même acharnement, la même détermination à l'atteindre (même si c'était parfois en râlant).

De même l'assurance dont il pouvait par moment faire preuve jusqu'à devenir proche de l'arrogance, en faisait également quelqu'un qui se laissait rarement démonter par qui que ce soit, militaires ou scientifiques.

Le sarcasme qui lui était propre pouvait en faire quelqu'un de franchement cassant mais aussi une personne douée d'un humour et d'un esprit de dérision peu communs. Tout comme sa curiosité et cette insistance à vouloir tout voir, tout savoir, tout analyser, tout comprendre qui était souvent exaspérante et qui pouvait même devenir dangereuse mais aussi sans laquelle ils seraient passés à coté de beaucoup de découvertes.

On pouvait même citer, bon d'accord c'était anecdotique, se dit Sheppard, mais cela restait quand même un exemple, la nourriture. D'un coté, il se plaignait continuellement qu'il avait faim, qu'il risquait une crise d'hypoglycémie mais de l'autre, et du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de citron ou d'autres dérivés, la qualité lui importait peu. En effet pour apprécier la nourriture militaire il fallait vraiment ne pas être regardant, et là il savait de quoi il parlait, il ne pensait même pas rencontrer une personne qui non seulement se contente de cette horreur mais qui en plus la considère comme sa nourriture préférée.

Sans oublier le fait que bien qu'il était vrai que McKay se souciait énormément de lui-même et prenait grand soin à ce que sa personne se porte le mieux possible, il n'acceptait pas non plus de la souffrance quelle soit physique ou morale chez les autres, les voir souffrir ou être en mauvaise posture paraissait difficilement acceptable pour lui. Et même si c'était maladroit, il faisait de son mieux pour apporter son aide à celui qui en avait besoin. Qu'on juge ses manières brusques pas de problème, embêter son petit monde, parfait (il devait même aimer ça) mais faire souffrir ou blesser intentionnellement, on pouvait réellement douter qu'il en soit capable.

En résumé, même si c'était une forte personnalité doublé d'un enquiquineur de premier ordre, même s'il pouvait être usant à force de s'emballer pour un rien, de vouloir toujours donner son avis sur tout, ou simplement à force de parler (eh oui difficile de le faire taire même en terrain ennemi), sans compter une tendance prononcée à attirer les ennuis au moins, cela avait un mérité cela n'était pas monotone.

Mais, bon, McKay restait McKay. En effet, il pouvait par moment se montrer franchement agaçant voir carrément insupportable notamment quant il se plaignait continuellement de tout et rien, ou encore quand il tentait de démonter à quel point il était pouvait être un petit génie touche-à-tout capable de repérer n'importe qu'elle technologique (Bon ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais de là à le rappeler à longueur de journée). En plus l'optimisme était loin d'être sa qualité première et il avait une tendance prononcée à toujours voir la situation sous le pire angle possible, ce qui ne mettait personne dans de bonnes conditions.

Mais au fil des jours, Sheppard avait appris à faire avec et surtout il avait appris que cela faisait partie du personnage qu'était Rodney McKay, personnage bourré de telles contradictions, si simple et si complexe qu'il finissait par en devenir attachant un peu malgré lui. « Contradictions » était effectivement, et sans doute le mot qui résumait au mieux la situation qu'en on considérait l'attitude générale, la personnalité de l'astrophysicien.

En effet, Mckay disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre (et même à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas d'ailleurs) qu'il valait mieux fuir le danger et que c'était bon pour les militaires de risquer leur vie mais certainement pas pour des scientifiques tel que lui. Et qu'en ce qui le concernait, plus il était loin de tout ce qui était risqué ou susceptible le devenir, mieux il se portait, quitte à pour un lâche aux yeux de son entourage (de toutes façons c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis). Cependant quand la situation devenait vraiment périlleuse ou lorsqu'il fallait venir en aide à quelqu'un et ce malgré le danger, on pouvait alors compter sur lui.

En fait, le Major était arrivé à la conclusion que le Canadien aimait bien se faire passer pour un lâche : au moins comme ça on le laissait en paix et on ne lui demandait rien. En réalité, il s'était surtout rendu compte que McKay était le plus souvent lâche ou du moins ecoutait facilement ses peurs, dans des situations ne demandant pas nécessairement un grand courage. Et qu'à l'inverse dans d'autres cas où beaucoup auraient reculé, sans pour autant être qualifiés de lâches, lui n'hésitait plus autant, passant alors au-dessus de ses peur, peut être toujours présentes, mais qu'il reléguait alors au second plan. Il pouvait alors, comme il l'avait fait durant la tempête en s'interposant entre Kolya et Elisabeth, être tout a fait capable de risquer sa propre sécurité.

John avait acquit ce sentiment lors du test du bouclier individuel et de l'invasion de cette entité mangeuse d'énergie qui avait suivit. Même la crainte de rester sans pouvoir boire et surtout, enfin pour lui, sans pouvoir manger n'avait pas déconnecté le petit appareil mais à l'instant où on lui a seulement suggéré de rester seul avec l'entité afin d'actionner le mécanisme pour la capturer, la peur de Rodney avait été telle que le bouclier avait cessé de fonctionner, d'un coup. Alors qu'à ce moment précis, et pour cette action là, même si danger il y avait, celui-ci n'était pas quant même insurmontable (enfin pour un militaire).

En revanche, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas hésité et ce sans attirer l'attention de personne, à réactiver ce même bouclier puis à traverser cette « chose » afin d'atteindre le générateur à Naquada et de lui faire passer la porte, ce qui était quand même très largement plus risqué. Mais là, il avait agit quasi immédiatement, estimant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix possible et qu'il devait à tout prix intervenir, personne d'autres ne pouvant le faire.

Un peu comme il était finalement venu à son secours lors de son duel avec ce Wraith à la peau dure sur P..., sur P... ? enfin sur P quelque chose. Même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ( " Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais?") et qu'il avait fallut que le militaire le guide un peu ("envoyez-lui tout ce que vous avez", "rechargez"), il était intervenu, malgré tout, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait à prendre à tel risque.

Sans bien sûr oublier «la première version» de l'expédition, quand la cité n'avait pas surgit des eaux et que tout avait été perdu, Rodney avait tout tenté pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être même si cela avait signifié alors ne pas pouvoir se sauver lui-même.

Sheppard avait également fini par comprendre que si Rodney ne supportait pas la moindre égratignure ou le moindre petit désagrément, le scientifique malgré les apparences était encore plus sensible aux blessures qui n'étaient pas physiques. Mais au grand jamais, il n'aurait seulement osé montrer quoique ce soit. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais voulu aborder, avec personne, le sujet du suicide de Breden Gall. C'était là un sujet au non peu plus sensible. Il avait bien été obligé d'en faire mention dans son rapport mais depuis rien, il refusait obstinément d'en parler mais il était visible que cela avait profondément marqué et qu'il devait s'en vouloir de ne rien avoir vu venir, de ne avoir empécher ce geste.

Contradictions, c'était bien ça. L'expression même de ses sentiments ne suivait pas une seule et même règle. Il pouvait en l'espace de quelques instants passer du sarcasme mordant à l'inquiétude, de l'humour à un ton on ne peut plus sérieux ou de la gaieté à une espace de mélancolie.

De même lorsqu'il était content (et surtout si c'était de lui) ou mécontent, contrarié voir carrément en colère, enthousiaste ou septique, fatigué ou affamé, si enfin tout ne se passait comme lui le voulait, McKay n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir à tous, voir à se répéter plusieur fois si nécessaire. Il ne gardait rien. Et même, quand il se taisait, ou qu'on parvenait à le faire taire, son attitude elle-même était assez parlante : agitation, plaintes, soupirs, mains se tordant d'impatience ou s'agitant de tous les sens, moue désapprobatrice, yeux brillants de curiosité... bref un panel assez étendu d'expressions corporelles tout aussi explicite que la parole elle-même.

De manière générale il avait toujours quelque chose à exprimer, systématiquement un avis sur tout et ne manquait pas de vous en faire profiter, surtout si cet avis n'était pas le vôtre puis à vous démontrer obstinément que son point de vue était le bon, le seul possible et l'unique envisageable et que c'était forcément vous qui aviez tord. Quoique vous puissiez dire il avait de toute façon toujours quelque chose à vous rétorque, quelque soit vos arguments, il trouvait le moyen des les infirmer. Bref, il finissait toujours par retomber sur ces pieds. Sheppard pouvait en témoigner. En effet cela expliquait en partie les "discussions" qu'ils avaient tous les deux et surtout la durée qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

Enfin dès que Rodney pensait quelque chose, il n'hésitait pas, tout à chacun profitait de son opinion. Il avait affirmé une fois être un piètre menteur et John estimais que c'était sans aucun doute la vérité. Il avait tendance à exprimer son opinion telle quelle, quitte parfois à manquer sérieusement de tact et de diplomatie.

Dernièrement, encore lors de leur rencontre avec Cheya, il avait été le seul à réellement réagir quand on leur avait répondu qu'il était impossible de faire venir d'autres peuples sur Proculis et ainsi de mettre à l'abri d'une attaque des Wraith. Cela le révoltait, il y avait des vies en jeux, et leur seule excuse donnée par ces gens était que leur divinité ne serait pas d'accord ? qu'ils préférait qu'on les laisse vivre en paix. Comment pouvait t-on admettre une telle réponse sans brocher, comment pouvait-on rester sans réagir ? Inacceptable ! Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir recours aux sarcasmes pour tenter de démontrer que la situation était intolérable, ni chercher à dissimuler son amertume pour leur reprocher vivement leur attitude. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher par la suite de dire à tous que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans l'attitude de Chaya, qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Et rien, pas plus les recommandations prudentes d'Élisabeth que les regard assassins que Sheppard lui avait adressés (bien qu'a présent John admettait n'avoir pas été très objectif), rien ne l'avait fait changé d'attitude et encore moins d'avis à ce sujet et il ne s'était pas gêné pour pour leur faire savoir à tous.

Et de nombreux exemples pouvaient êtes cités, des fois ou le Canadien disait tout haut ce que les autres se contentaient de penser. Cela pouvait être certes utile d'avoir avec soit une personne qui n'hésite pas à donner son opinion sans s'attarder à savoir si cette opinion vous plaira ou non, sans même se préoccuper de l'impression laissée par la même à l'interlocuteur, mais le soucis premier tenait davantage à la façon dont Rodney avait de présenter son opinion, sans s'embarrasser d'aucun compromis sans parler du ton employé : acerbe au possible si quelque chose lui déplaisait.

En revanche, il était très discret sur ce qui le touchait d'avantage, sur ce qui le touchait plus personnellement. Sheppard de ne rappelait pas l'avoir entendu parler de sa famille, sauf une fois de sa sœur (et encore c'était Ford qui lui en avait parlé), lorsqu'il avait été contaminé par ce virus et qu'il pensait n'avoir plus que quelques instants à vivre.

Jamais Rodney n'avait réellement évoqué son enfance sauf pour rappeler qu'il était déjà à l'époque un véritable petit génie déjà touche à tout, des prix qu'il avait pu remporter mais rien de plus personnel. McKay parlant certes beaucoup de lui mais toujours sur le même sujet : ses compétences en tant que scientifique, ses recherches et ses découvertes "extraordinaires", ses inventions … mais pas réellement de lui en tant que personne si ce n'était pour évoquer son hypoglycémie ou ses nombreuses allergies.

Aussi dans certaines situations lorsque s'était non plus au scientifique d'agir mais à l'homme, il paraissait complètement pris au dépourvu. Cela venait justement d'être le cas sur Dagan. Rodney avait bien été le seul à ne pas se rendre compte de l'intérêt que lui portait Allina et c'était pourtant évident, à moins d'être aveugle et encore. En tout cas une chose était sûre : pour gérer ce type de situations plus de génie à l'horizon ("Vous croyez ?" "Et qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?"). Et enfin niveau plan de drague (enfin si on peut dire, souria John en y repessant), ce n'était pas à proprement parler génial non plus : plus de discours ni d'assurance.

Dans sa conversation avec Allina, John n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y laisser traîner une oreille curieuse, Rodney était devenu hésitant et incohérent, s'embrouillant dans ses propos. Étonnant, normalement c'était plutôt lui qui avait une tendance prononcée à embrouiller les autres par des discours non seulement incompréhensibles sur le fond à moins d'avoir un doctorat (voir plusieur), mais surtout prononcés avec une rapidité d'élocution réellement impressionnante. Mais là il en était presque à bafouiller.

Allina ?

Sheppard était de plus en plus convaincu que l'attitude bizarre de McKay de ces dernières heures était à mettre sur le compte de qui c'était passé pendant cette mission sur Dagan. Il commençait à présent à connaître suffisamment Rodney pour savoir comment celui-ci fonctionnait. Il se doutait bien que Rodney, même s'il n'allait certainement pas s'en vanter ou seulement le reconnaître, avait été très affecté par ce qui c'était passé avec d'Allina. Et que non seulement ça mais qu'en plus, et de la même façon qu'il avait culpabilisé à propos de Gall, il allait immanquablement prendre à son compte l'échec de la mission.

C'était là, qu'il fallait chercher l'explication du Rodney silencieux et immobile de la dernière réunion. En fait c'était à ce moment que le Major avait comprit, au plutôt acquit la certitude que décidément quelque chose clochait. En effet, McKay n'avait quasiment pas pris part au compte rendu de mission. Or, en temps normal tout Atlantis était au courant de ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle mission, des conclusions que selon lui ils devaient en tirer...

Mais là, rien, nada. D'habitude il fallait le faire taire pour réussir à se faire entendre et encore quand vous parveniez par miracle à ce résultat, le reste du corps prenait d'emblée le relais exprimant son impatience à se faire entendre à nouveau et son mécontentement d'avoir été interrompu. Aujourd'hui les seuls mots prononcés lui avaient été quasiment arrachés, les réponses brèves, pas de discours interminables, pas de mains qui pianotent nerveusement sur la table. Rien de rien, complètement inerte et absent.

Même lorsque Zelenka avait abordé le sujet des capteurs longues portées récemment découverts, Rodney avait paru se désintéressé complètement de ce que pouvait bien leur raconter son collègue. Il ne paraissait pas seulement l'écouter ni même l'entendre. Bon d'accord pour être tout à fait honnête, lui non plus n'avait pas réellement écouté, du moins la partie technique justement un peu trop « technique » pour lui et surtout qui avait durée un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait rapidement fini par décrocher.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas se passionner outre mesure pour ce que Radek leur exposait avec un tel d'enthousiasme. Teyla écoutait poliment, comme à son habitude, mais ne semblait pas s'intéresser plus que nécessaire aux propos du scientifique. Comme beaucoup de personnes sur la cité cela devait la dépassait totalement mais elle avait au moins le mérite de lui accorder un peu de son attention. Quant à Ford, il semblait lui aussi complètement perdu dans les explications données, et tout en poussant de profonds soupirs, il lançait des regards désespérés à la porte du bureau espérant sans doute que celle-ci allait s'ouvrir et par la même mettre un terme à ces divagations scientifiques. En fait seuls Weir et Grodin étaient intervenus durant ce petit exposé afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

Que certains se désintéressent de ce laïus scientifique, on pouvait s'y attendre, c'était même selon lui parfaitement légitime, c'était bon pour les scientifiques, mais que McKay, lui, ne semble pas ni accorder d'intérêt ou même écouter, qu'il ne tente pas une seule fois de contredire Zelenka (ce qu'il se plaisait faire et faisait systématiquement) ; enfin que McKay reste silencieux et immobile, là pour le coup ça devenait franchement inquiétant. La seule fois où Sheppard se rappelait l'avait vu immobile à ce point c'était lorsqu'il avait été atteint par un rayon paralysant wraith, et encore à ce moment il insistait encore pour tenter de parler.

Enfin, la réunion à peine achevée et alors que personne n'avait encore quitté la pièce, il avait regrouper rapidement ses dossiers et filé directement dans son labo (enfin d'après lui) sans un mot. Ils s'étaient tous regardés un peu étonnés : "le petit génie" la base n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Élisabeth s'était tourné vers John l'interrogeant du regard "Major ?". Il avait immédiatement saisit la question mais en guise de réponse il ne put lui fournir qu'une moue dubitative. Il avait lancé à son tour un regard interrogatif à Zelenka espérant, sans toutefois trop y croire, que lui s'expliquerait peut-être le comportement de McKay. En effet, le Tchèque était sans doute son plus proche collaborateur parmi les scientifiques de la base et une des personnes qui non seulement le connaissait le mieux mais surtout qui le considérait également comme un ami. Mais, en signe d'impuissance et d'incompréhension, Radek n'avait pu que lever les mains et hausser les épaules.

Il avait bien remarqué, lui aussi, difficile de faire autrement, que Rodney n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de son petit exposé ni de la conversation en générale, sans parler de son air éteint. Il avait même volontairement laissé échapper quelques incohérences ici et là dans ses propos, espérant que son collègue sortirait de sa léthargie et bondirait pour le reprendre, ce qu'il adorait faire, mais cela n'avait strictement rien donné, aucune réaction. Et lui non plus ne s'expliquait pas cette attitude qui ressemblait si peu à l'intarissable Docteur McKay-j'ai-toujours-quelque-chose-à-dire, qu'il connaissait et côtoyait depuis plusieurs mois.

Enfin, quelques minutes après la fin de la réunion, c'était Beckett qui était venu les rejoindre, jetant des regards d'incompréhension par-dessus son épaule. Avec un air étonné il les avait interrogés pour savoir s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose avec l'astrophysicien, il venait de le croiser à l'instant et lui avait trouvé un air, comme dire, un "air bizarre", enfin "un air de quelqu'un qui n'était pas bien dans ses souliers".

Décidément toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux, s'accordaient non seulement à lui trouver un comportement étrange mais surtout ce comportement les inquiétaient. John, leur avaient assuré qu'il se chargeait de tirer ça clair. Dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait, il tenterait de savoir ce qui pouvait à se point perturber le scientifique (Bien que son côté il commençait à s'en douter plus ou moins).

Ainsi après avoir parcouru la cité, il s'était en fin de compte décidé à cette petite visite au labo, il était persuadé que, malgré l'heure avancée, McKay ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs et autant savoir au plus vite ce qu'il en était et régler le problème avant que celui-ci s'aggrave davantage.

Mais bon, restait encore,le problème d'aborder le sujet sans casse. En effet il se doutait bien que s'il expliquait texto à McKay qu'il était venu le voir simplement parce qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui (et qu'en plus il n'était pas le seul), celui-ci ne manquerait pas de lui rire au nez et le renverrait rapido à ses occupations militaires.

Il espérait trouver l'inspiration une fois sur place, il avait ainsi perdu quelques secondes à parcourir le labo des yeux à la recherche d'une possible solution. Il avait alors repéré le petit appareil posé sur le bureau. Il l'avait immédiatement identifié comme étant d'origine ancienne. L'idée lui était alors venue d'engager la conversation sur la technologie des anciens sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'un des nombreux sujets où McKay pouvait se montrer intarissable et particulièrement loquace dès qu'il s'agit d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'un appareil ou de présenter une nouvelle découverte.

Il crût pendant un moment que cela avait fonctionné. Il s'en était réjouit, se disant qu'il aurait tout le discours du scientifique à propos d'un objet dont il n'avait que faire, pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder la véritable raison de sa présence.

Hélas l'explication avait tourné court, et il n'avait guère eu le loisir de trouver ce moyen. McKay ayant rapidement ramené la conversation à l'essentiel par une question qui avait au moins le mérite d'être directe : « Que voulez-vous ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Que voulait-il ?

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait faire Sheppard, à cette heure dans son labo. Non, en fait, il craignait plutôt de le comprendre, car une chose était sûre: il n'était pas venu discuter sciences. Son attitude ne pouvait donc, selon lui, ne signifier qu'une chose : l'heure des reproches était arrivée. Dans ce cas inutile de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

John, de son coté, poursuivait avec innocence son examen minutieux. Il avait parfaitement entendu la question mais cherchait cependant à gagner encore quelques secondes, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Le silence persistant, Rodney craqua, il finit par perdre patience et arracha d'un geste brusque l'appareil des mains du militaire et répéta :

- Que voulez-vous ? …. Bon, écoutez, Vous savez, il y quantité de choses à faire et je suis très occupé donc si vous voulez bi…..

-Ça va ? Lâcha brusquement son interlocuteur

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire tout est OK pour vous ? Enfin hormis le problème des Wraiths, bien sûr. Mais sinon vous allez bien ? Lui répondit le major d'un trait.

- P..Pardon ?

- Vous le faites exprès ! Bon je répète doucement. Attention vous êtes prêt ?  
JE VOUS DEMANDE SI VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?  
C'est bon je n'ai pas été trop vite cette fois ou il faut que je recommence encore une fois.

Il avait pris soin de bien détacher et d'articuler chaque syllabe. Il avait également adopté un ton ironique et quelque peu professoral, proche de celui qu'utilisait McKay quant il tentait de lui faire comprendre l'intérêt de telle ou telle découverte ou de expliquer une expérience à laquelle il ne comprenait rien (ou faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre). Il pensait ainsi obtenir une réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup de vous inquiéter de ma santé, répond le scientifique d'un ton ou se mêlaient fatigue, surprise et sarcasme, alors pour répondre à votre question : je me porte très bien. Rassuré, Major?  
En revanche, je me pose de sérieuses questions sur la votre de santé et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller de toute urgence consulter Carson. Résumons nous : d'abord vous vous mettez à frapper aux portes et vous demandez la permission d'entrer ensuite vous vous souciez de savoir si vous me dérangez et vous intéressez à la technologie ancienne, tout ça à minuit passé, et pour finir vous vous enquérez de mon bien être. Sérieusement à votre place j'irai faire un tour du coté de l'infirmerie en repartant, soyez tranquille je suis sur que ce n'est rien de grave et que cela se soigne parfaitement.  
Voilà, ravi d'avoir pu vous aider. Et maintenant si vous le permettez j'ai encore énormément de travail, alors bonsoir, Major.

Comme pour clore la conversation, le scientifique s'était immédiatement lancé dans un examen détaillé de l'appareil qu'il venait d'arracher aux mains du militaire, appareil qui décidément n'avait jamais été l'objet d'autant d'attention. Il entama une série de tests ainsi que des simulations sur son ordinateur portable, tout en prenant soin de prendre quelques notes d'une écriture vive et indéchiffrable. Il avait adopté l'air absorbé d'une personne en pleine réflexion qui ne souhaite surtout pas être dérangée.

Sheppard, quant lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était resté assis face à Rodney, observant avec un intérêt apparent l'examen auquel celui-ci se livrait. « Non, décidément, pensait-il, McKay n'est plus ... n'est plus McKay. » Il venait de refuser d'entrer dans une de leurs ..."discussions", ou tout du moins il y avait mit fin de façon expéditive. Alors là, s'il espérait s'en tirer à si bons comptes, il se trompait. Il se trompait lourdement. John n'entendait pas se laisser mettre à la porte si aisément. Il resta donc à sa place, dans l'attitude parfaitement naturelle de l'observateur passionné et attentif, appuyé sur ses bras croisés et se penchant en avant afin de mieux suivre le déroulement de l'examen.

- Major ? s'impatienta McKay, après quelques minutes de ce manège silencieux.

- McKay ? répondit ce dernier dans un sourire et en relevant la tête.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? soupira le scientifique. Personne d'autre à déranger ?

- Eh bien, commença Sheppard comme s'il étudiait la question, en fait en réfléchissant bien ... Non. Non, vraiment je ne vois pas. Vous savez à cette heure, il n'y plus grand monde à qui je pourr...

- CA SUFFIT, coupa soudainement le scientifique. Maintenant si vous en veniez une bonne fois pour toutes à la véritable raison de votre présence au lieu de jouer à ce petit jeu.

- Comment ça, à la "véritable" raison ? J'avoue que je ne saisi pas bien.

- Je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes et arrêtez également de me prendre pour idiot. Vous et moi, nous savons parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes venu, à une heure pareille, vous enquérir soudainement de mon bien-être. Donc si vous en veniez aux faits…

Rodney presque tremblant croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un mouvement vif et attendit. Il se préparait au déluge de reproches auxquels il était persuadé de ne pas échapper, bien qu'il pensait que ceux ci seraient seulement pour lendemain, enfin pour dans quelques heures maintenant. Mais bon après tout, autant en finir le plus vite possible et de toute façon il pouvait difficilement se sentir plus mal.

- D'accord, je m'inquiète. Repris John, un peu étonné par la réaction. Mais bon sang, vous auriez vu votre tête à la réunion, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Et après vous êtes parti sans un mot. Et franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible à venir prendre des nouvelles : il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi de s'énerver.

- Ben voyons ! Se moqua le scientifique. Vous veniez aux nouvelles ? Comme c'est aimable de votre part. Et maintenant, vous allez me faire croire que votre présence n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé sur Dagan et la perte de l'E2PZ ? Que votre présence n'a rien n'a voir non plus avec le fait que par faute non seulement Atlantis a perd une magnifique occasion de se défendre mais que vous avez tous perdu l'opportunité de revoir les vôtres ? Que votre présen...

- STOP !

Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Rodney ne croyait quand même pas qu'il était venu le voir dans le seul but de lui faire un sermon ? Si c'était le cas la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait cru.

-Stop, répéta-t-il calmement. Bon maintenant on se calme, si ça ne vous dérange pas, OK ? Parfait.  
Et vous allez d'abord commencer par me dire quel est le sombre imbécile qui vous a mis des idées pareilles dans le crâne ?

En effet John ne voyait pas qui aurait pu insinuer de telles choses, comment quelqu'un aurait été capable de tenir McKay, pour responsable de ce qui c'était passé.

Sauf peut-être ...

Kavanaugh ? Bon au moins le qualificatif de sombre imbécile lui allait comme un gant, à celui-là. En plus il considérait que le scientifique était parfaitement d'avoir une telle attitude, toujours à envenimer les situations, à jouer les délateurs avec un air de supériorité détestable... Enfin la liste de ce qu'on pouvait lui repprocher était était longue et ça commençait à faire un sacré moment qu'il ne supportait plus cette tête à claques.

Et il n'était pas le seul, on lui avait rapporter qu'Élisabeth avait été jusqu'à le menacer de l'abandonner sur une planète s'il ne changeait pas rapidement d'attitude. Mais là, non, il ne voyait pas comme celui-ci absent de la réunion (et n'ayant rien n'a y faire, heureusement) aurait pu connaître le déroulement de la mission.

Et de tout façon même s'il cela avait été le cas, Rodney n'avait jamais accordé une quelconque importance même infime à son « collègue » ou le moindre crédit à ses propos, le traitant avec mépris et surtout ne ratant jamais la plus petite occasion de lui clouer le bec par une remarque bien sentie, ce qui le plus souvent, il fallait le reconnaître, enchantait John au plus au haut point et lui évitait peut être même d'en venir aux mains.

- Personne ! Reprit Rodney. Personne ne m'a mis aucune idée en tête comme vous dites. Mais, vous savez, je suis bien assez grand pour m'en rendre compte tout seul, sans que personne ne m'aide. Comme je suis assez grand, également, pour deviner que votre intérêt pour les sciences et votre soudaine inquiétude ne sont pas dus au hasard.  
Alors que voulez-vous m'étendre dire ?  
Que je suis désolé ?  
C'est ça Major ?

-Mais, enfin bien sûr que n ...

Il fut coupé presque aussitôt

- Et bien oui ! Je suis désolé, et sans doute plus que vous le croyez. Oui, je suis un idiot qui s'est fait berner comme un enfant et qui par-là même qui à causer du tord à tout le monde. Voilà, c'est dit, vous êtes satisfait ?

- Attendez une minute, s'interloqua Sheppard, à ce que je sache, personne ne vous a jamais dit, ou n'a ne serait-ce sous-entendu, que vous étiez responsable de la perte de cet E2PZ sur Dagan. Nous étions tous présents au moment au Allina vous l'a repris. Et je vous rappelle quand même que les possibilités étaient limitées, nous n'avions guère le choix.

McKay se leva brutalement.

- NON ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! JE SUIS responsable!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un peu pris au dépourvu, face à cette réaction John resta incrédule et ne trouvant rien à répondre dans l'immédiat (mais y avait il seulement quelque chose à répondre). Il se contenta donc de fixer son équipier avec étonnement croissant.

- Je suis responsable, répéta le scientifique, plus doucement mais avec la même fermeté, comme s'il s'agissait là fait établi qui n'appelait pas à être discuté davantage.  
C'est moi, continua-t-il, sur le même ton monocorde, parlant autant à lui-même qu'à Sheppard, c'est moi qui lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas les Anciens. Moi qui lui ai dit que nous venions de la Terre et que nous n'étions sur Atlantis que depuis quelques mois. Moi égaleme...

- Moi, moi, moi .. le coupa d'un coup le militaire visiblement agacé. Non mais, c'est pas bientôt fini, ce refrain ? Tout ce qui ce passe dans l'univers n'arrive pas forcément, à cause ou grâce à vous, McKay !

John était peiné de voir son ami arborer cet air abattu presque malheureux. Il ne pu s'empecher de penser qu'il était vraimement étrange de voir comment une personne ayant une si haute estime pouvant friser l'arrogance dans ses compétences et capacités en tant que scientifique pouvait dans le même tant en avoir une si faible de lui-même ... en tant que personne : un paradoxe de plus chez le canadien.

- Désolé, mais c'est quand même bien parce que JE lui ai appris que la seule chose que nous ayons fait c'était de redécouvrir la cité des anciens et que nous n'en étions pas les créateurs, qu'Allina nous repris l'E2PZ.

- Attentez, s'inquiéta soudain Sheppard, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous vous êtes mis ça en tête parce que je vous ai demandé ce que vous aviez pu lui raconter ? Bon s'il n'y que ça, oubliez moi ça tout suite. C'est juste sorti comme ça, sur le moment sans réfléchir. En plus je ne pensais même pas que vous en feriez de cas et encore moins que vous en déduiriez que je vous tenais pour responsable, car je vous assure que ce n'était pas ... et que ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

- Non ça n'a rien n'a voir. Reprit McKay avec un pointe de lassitude. Mais vous devez admettre que si je n'avais rien dis à ce sujet, si je m'étais méfié un peu plus, nous ne serions pas là, mais plutôt en train de reconnecter je ne sais combien de systèmes de la cité, le bouclier serait certainement opérationnel à cet instant et nous pourrions nous préparer efficacement à l'arrivée des Wraith. Et si tout ceci n'est plus pas possible c'est parce ce que J'AI un peu trop parlé.

- Allons ce serait bien la première fois que cela vous dérange de trop parler, tenta de plaisanté Sheppard.

Il n'obtenu en retour qu'un visage fermé de l'astrophysicien apparemment insensible aux efforts du militaires pour détourner la conversation.

-Vous savez quoi, reprit-il, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus dans cette histoire. Quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas reconnaître n'est pas ?

- Ah bon ? Autre chose? Parce que vous ne trouvez pas que c'est suffisant, peut-être ? Ironisa McKay.

- Je crois, continua le major, que vous vous êtes aussi senti quelque part trahi pas Allina parce que vous aviez confiance en elle et que ce qui c'est passer vous touche aussi et pas seulement à cause de cet E2PZ qu'elle nous a repris mais de manière... Comment dirais-je ? De manière plus personnelle. Je me trompe ?

L'absence de réponse et la tristesse subite qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de noter dans le regard du scientifique lui prouva qu'il avait certainement visé juste.

- Vous savez, continua t-il, je pense que cela n'a pas été si facile pour elle de nous le reprendre, de vous le reprendre tout du moins. Mais de son point, elle n'estimait ne pas avoir la choix c'est tout. En aucun cas, son attitude n'était dirigée contre vous personnellement, loin de là, alors arrêtez de vous ronger les sang avec ça, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas cela le plus important, Major, répondit Rodney d'une voix ou pointait un légère trace d'émotion prouvant que cela avait plus d'importance qu'il voulait bien le dire. Ce que je retiens surtout c'est qu'il y a encore quelque heures nous étions en possession d'un E2PZ et c'est quand même bien par MA faute que nous l'avons perdu.

- Mais enfin, c'est faux, complètement faux ! Insista John qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Comment pourriez vous être responsable des croyances de tout un peuple ? C'est idiot enfin !  
Vous méfiez ? De qui, de quoi ? Aucun de nous ne s'est méfié, à aucun moment et ce pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y avait a priori aucune raison de le faire. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu dire à Allina ou à un autre daganien que nous nous venions de la terre et que par conséquent nous ne sommes pas les anciens. Jamais nous n'avons eu l'intention de nous faire passer pour eux, alors où est le problème?

- Le problème ? S'étrangla le scientifique sur un taux faussement étonné. Le problème c'est que dans le cas qui nous occupe à cette heure, ni vous, ni personne ne l'avez dit , moi si ! J'ai divulgué des informations.

Cette cette fois se fut son équipier qui se leva pour lui faire face : cela commençait à bien faire !

- Mais, bon sang, sacrée tête de mule ! S'emporta le militaire agacé. Quelles informations, McKay ? Des informations que nous avons tous donné, un jour aux peuples que nous avons rencontré ? Tenez, les athosiens savent parfaitement et depuis le début que nous venons d'une autre galaxie, les Genii aussi. Nous l'avons également dit à Chaya et à son peuple, sans oublier les Hoffans et ce peuple d'enfants. Vous tenez vraiment que je vous fasse toute la liste des personnes de la Galaxie qui savent que nous ne sommes pas originaires de Pégase mais bel et bien de la Terre ? Il n'y a là aucun secret, à la fin !

Voyant que l'astrophysicien allait répliquer, le militaire enchaîna

- Écoutez, Rodney, la seule personne qui semble vous en vouloir, ici, c'est vous. Vous et personne d'autre. Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Alors parce que le Docteur Rodney McKay l'a décidé les choses sont ainsi, les faits établis et la discussion close ?Eh bien, désolé de vous décevoir mais ça ne fonctionne de cette façon. Aucun membre d'Atlantis n'a, ne serait-ce que songer à vous reprocher quoique ce soit. Mais bien sûr vous et votre satanée manie de toujours tout prendre pour vous, vous vous êtes vous-même désigné comme le seul et unique responsable. Alors je vais peut être vous apprendre quelque chose alors écoutez et surtout prenez bien note : vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout l'univers, McKay !

- De tout l'univers, non. Lui répondit le scientifique après une courte hésitation. Mais on ne parle pas de ça Major ! Le problème est que je me suis trompé. Je me suis trompé et cette erreur à eu de graves répercutions pour tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel, rien à faire : il fallait que Rodney ait le dernier mot.

- Vous vous êtes trompé ? La belle affaire ! Est-ce vraiment si terrible de faire une erreur ? Pourtant vous l'avez vous-même vous n'êtes pas Superman ! Personne, à part vous peut-être, ne vous a jamais demandé d'être infaillible et de toujours tout contrôler, tout prévoir. Nous nous sommes tous un jour ou l'autre tromper sur une personne Rappelez-vous Chaya, vous avez compris presque immédiatement que quelque chose ne collait pas alors même que j'étais persuadé qu'elle était ce qu'elle prétendait être. Vous vous êtes trompez sur Allina? Et alors ? Croyez moi il y des erreurs bien plus graves que celle là.

- Mais bien sûr, se moqua avec aigreur son coéquipier, c'est d'une telle évidence ! Comment n'y ai-je pas songé. Rappelez moi à l'occasion de noter ça sinon j'aurais peur d'oublier une remarque aussi pertinente que celle ci ... Allez, pour finir, vous allez me sortir dans moins de deux secondes, les bons vieux clichés du genre « l'erreur est humaine», « tout le monde peut se tromper » ou je ne sais quelle ineptie dans ce goût là. Merci, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ça !

- Vous n'êtes jamais fatigué de vous plaindre en continue comme vous le faites. Non, on se tait ! Coupa le militaire.  
Et maintenant vous allez m'écouter pour changer. Je vais juste vous dire une chose que Ford m'a rapporté. Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé blessé par cette "chose" mangeuse d'énergie, le jeune athosien qui l'avait libéré par accident et venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie apparemment paniqué à l'idée d'être la cause de l'état du lieutenant et craignant surtout que celui-ci ne lui en veuille. Aiden lui a fait comprendre que, de même qu'eux n'avaient pas songer nous reprocher d'avoir réveillé accidentellement les Wraith, lui n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir personnellement étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité ce qui c'était passé à cause de l'entité ; ni ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Nous sommes dans le même cas. Avez vous souhaitez ce qui c'est passé ? Avez vous souhaiter que nous perdions cet E2PZ ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ...

- Voilà, parfait. Rayonna John. Donc personne ne vous en veut. Par conséquent, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que vous, vous continuiez à vous en vouloir. On en revient bien à ce que je me tue à vous faire comprendre depuis le début. Et vous savez, nous sommes parvenus à trouver celui ci, nous en trouverons bien un autre tôt ou tard.

- C'est bien le problème cela risque d'être trop tard. Je vous rappelle que 3 vaisseaux ruches sont en route pour Atlantis et certainement pas du but de nous rendre une gentille visite de courtoisie.

- Alors, primo, les Wraiths ne sont pas encore là , secondo ressasser cette histoire ne nous aidera certainement pas et tercio nous finirons bien par trouver une solution. Bon c'est sûr reste à la trouver, mais je suis persuadé que si ...

- J'aurais pu la convaincre, lâcha d'un coup McKay

- Vous me fatiguez, soupira John. La convaincre ? Comment et de quoi ? De renoncer à une croyance vieille de 10 000 ans ? De faire une chose qu'elle aurait considérée comme une trahison envers son peuple ?

- J'aurais quand même du essayer davantage, qui sait cela aurait pu fonctionner, si j'avais seulement pu trouver les arguments qu'il fallait ou la convaincre de nous accompagner ici, elle aurait fini par comprendre l'importance qu'avait cet E2PZ..

- Je rêve ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi obstiné. Vous vous entraînez ou quoi pour arriver à ce degré d'entêtement ou c'est juste inné chez vous ? Parce que là dites-moi, simple curiosité, quels arguments auraient pu changer quoique ce soit ? Vraiment ça m'intéresse de l'entendre car j'ai comme un léger doute. Et même, même si vous aviez convaincu Allina de nous laisser cet E2PZ, que faites-vous des autres ? Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée de nous filer un simple coup de mains. Croyez-vous que, simplement parce que vous seriez parvenu à convaincre Allina de notre bonne foi, qu'ils nous l'auraient généreusement offert ? Qu'ils nous auraient laissés emporter leur précieux "potentia" ?

- Non... Non, sans doute pas. Enfin ... J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus ce je crois en ce moment, répondit le Canadien avec lassitude.

- Je crois que si au contraire. Insinua Sheppard.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna l'autre incrédule

- Je crois que vous commencez, ENFIN, à comprendre qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire, que vous commencez à réaliser que vous n'êtes pas plus responsable que quiconque de ce qui a pu se passé.

- Peut-être... Mais, j'en sais rien à la fin, je ne sais même plus ce que je dois croire ou non. Répondit l'astrophysicien visiblement perdu.

- Écoutez ne perdez pas de vue une chose, Rodney. C'est que même, si en fin de compte, cela ne c'est pas terminé comme nous l'avions prévu, c'est quand même en partie grâce à vous que nous avons pu mettre la main sur cet E2PZ. C'est bien vous qui nous avez permis d'en retrouvez la trace. Par conséquent votre mission est belle est remplie, non ? Vous avez tenu votre rôle, d'accord. Bien, alors, dans ce cas fin de l'histoire, problème résolu !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Silence. Serait ce possible ? Le Docteur Rodney McKay à cours d'argument? ou alors il doutait encore réellement, hésita un instant Sheppard.

- Je disais problème résolu ! Répéta-t-il. On est d'accord ?

- OK ... si ça peut vous faire plaisir, concéda McKay.

- Mais encore ? Insista Sheppard.

- Tout va bien, problème résolu... Satisfait, Major ?

- Mouais ... on fera avec, sourit John.

ENFIN ! Il avait fini par en venir à bout et ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il parvenait à avoir gain de cause face à l'entêtement dont McKay pouvait par moment, (fréquent, les moments d'ailleurs) faire preuve.

- A propos, Major, tant que j'y pense et puisqu'on parle de problème résolu, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser ?

Bon McKay qui recommence à poser des questions, bon signe ça !

- Mais avec plaisir ! Je vous écoute.

- Voilà pendant cette mission sur Dagan ...

- Ah non, McKay ! l'interrompit John, on a dit "problème réglé" !

- Non, enfin si, mais je voulais pas parler de ça. C'est au sujet de votre idée dans la grotte, vous savez cette histoire de la somme 15 sur toutes les lignes et du Test de Mensa. Voilà, que diriez vous si je vous proposais de ...

- Non !

- Comment non ? S'étonna l'autre. Je n'ai encore rien dit !

- Oh, mais c'est inutile d'aller plus loin, j'ai parfaitement compris, merci bien. Et je vous préviens, il complètement hors de question que j'intègre une de vos sections scientifiques ou que je travaille de près ou de loin à tout ce qui concerne vos recherches. Je côtoie déjà assez de scientifiques comme ça. Sans compter que je participe déjà suffisamment à vos satanées expériences.

- Vous participez ? S'étonna l'astrophysicien septique. On ne peut difficilement dire que votre « contribution » vous prenne beaucoup de temps, la plus part du temps elle limite à l'activation de certains appareils anciens.

- C'est bien ce que je vous dis, je participe. A ce propos puisque vous abordez le sujet, pourquoi toujours moi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir le gêne, d'ailleurs vous-même vous l'avez, à présent. Alors dites-moi pourquoi, je continue à jouer les cobayes ? Demanda John, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais qui préféra jouer les innocents.

- Mais je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, soupira McKay, je me demande parfois s'il vous arrive d'écouter ce que l'on tente de vous expliquer ou si vous faite juste semblant ?  
Non il est inutile de répondre, ce n'était pas une question.

Alors la génio-thérapie pour la n-ième fois, permet d'activer et d'utiliser la plus part des technologies anciennes comme les détecteurs de vie par exemple ou encore de piloter un Jumper mais dans …

- Attention vous en avez oubliez : activer des boucliers individuels, résister à certain virus… le reprit Sheppard

- Il s'agissait de nanovirus, Major, corrigea Rodney, ce qui est très différent. Et je risque pas d'oublier, j'ai quand même risqué la rupture d'anévrisme, quant au bouclier je vous rappelle que j'ai faillit mourir de faim, alors ça aussi je suis je m'en appelle parfaitement, sans oublier que... Attentez, n'essayer pas de changez pas de sujet, s'il vous plaît.

-Désolé, répondit le militaire amusé et qui était loin de l'être.

- Bon, j'en étais où moi ? Non merci, je m'en souviens, enchaîna t-il voyant que le militaire s'apprêtait à lui répondre. Oui, je disais donc que la génio-thérapie permettait d'utiliser la technologie ancienne dans la plus part des cas néanmoins certains appareils nécessitent le gène ATA naturel, tout du moins pour être initialisés. A qui d'autre voulez-vous donc que je m'adresse ? A Carson ? Le plus souvent il est débordé ou alors ce cher docteur Beckett a toujours une excuse plus ou moins valable pour refuser. Bon, pour sa défense, il faut quand même dire que ça première expérience avec la technologie des anciens n'a pas été très concluante.

- Pas très concluante ? Releva John faussement septique. Noon ? Vraiment vous me surprenez, là, Rodney, on à seulement faillit partir en fumée le Général O'neill et moi, mais à part ça cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- Bref, reprit l'astrophysicien ignorant la remarque du militaire, alors, si on en revenait à ces tests. Comme je vous l'ai dis dans la grotte, nous avons un département spécial, cela pourrait être extrêmement enrichissant pour vous d'y prendre place.

- Je vous remercie mais vraiment non-merci.

- Et si j'insiste ?

- Ça reste non, Rodney. Inutile de vous fatiguez.

- Mais pourtant, insista le canadien qui n'entendait pas abadonné aussi facilement la partie, je vous assure c'est d'une grande importance tout le monde ne réussit pas ce test, quoi. Écoutez, laissez moi au moins vous expliquez, l'intérêt qu...

Sheppard le laissa faire son petit exposé et en profita pour l'observer. Il conclut que le moral allait mieux, difficile de s'y tromper : les mains avaient commencé à s'agiter rapidement, le débit auquel les mots s'enchaînaient s'était considérablement accéléré enfin une petite lueur caractéristique venait de s'allumer dans les yeux bleus du scientifique... bref des petits signes qui lui prouvaient que son ami était à nouveau le Docteur McKay auquel il était habitué. Parfait, se dit-il, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassurer les autres au sujet de leur petit génie préféré et on n'en parlerait plus.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi, lâcha-t-il d'un coup interrompant la démonstration qui menaçait de durer encore un moment.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini ! s'offusqua McKay

- Eh, c'est bien vous qui m'avez fait remarquer l'heure, si le souviens bien, n'est ce pas ? Et de toute façon, inutile de vous fatiguer d'avantage, la réponse est définitivement non, sans façons... Non, Rodney reprit le major, alors que celui ci s'apprêtait à protester, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que rate.

- Comme vous voudrez, après tout moi ce que j'en dis c'est pour vous. Enfin c'est surtout le responsable de la section dont je vous ai parler, si toutefois vous avez écouter, ce dont je doute, qui risque d'être déçu pour une fois, que je lui trouvais une personne ayant réussi ce test.

- Si c'est ça qui vous perturbe, j'irais en personne dire à Zelenka que je suis désolé de lui faire faux bond. Ca vous va ?

- Zelenka ? S'étonna McKay. J'ai jamais dit que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait

- A bon ? Enfin, si ce n'est ni vous, ni Zelenka qui alors ? C'est pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça, mais c'est juste pas simple curiosité car là je ne vois pas qui pourrait... A moins que ...

Il eut soudain peur de comprendre. Non, McKay n'aurait quand même pas osé lui proposé de travaillé avec "lui".

- Non, je vous en prie Rodney, continua Sheppard un peu inquiet, ne me dites pas que c'est Kavanaugh, tout de même ... Vous vouliez que moi, je travaille avec Kavanaugh ? Vous voulez ma mort ? Non, d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien pas la mienne mais plutôt la sienne ?

- Kavanaugh ? Alors là non, certainement pas. Je ne suis pas prêt de lui confier quoique ce soit à celui-là, pas même mon chat, enfin non surtout pas mon chat. Non mais vous me prenez pour qui Major ? Lui répondit Rodney en faisant mine de s'offusquer.  
En plus, jamais je n'oserai proposer à quelqu'un n'y étant pas contraint et forcé de travailler avec un individu pareil, à part peut être, pour me venger, et encore je ne pense pas être assez sadique pour ça.  
Mais pour en revenir au responsable de cette section, en réalité il s'agit de Peter Grodin, afin quand il en a le temps, ce n'est qu'une petite section, vous savez.

- Parfait, vous me rassurez, mais ça ne change en rien ce que je maintiens ce que je vous ai dit : cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, mais vraiment pas et sans aucun regret.  
Ce qui nous ramène à ce que je disais, il y a deux minutes : je vais de ce pas me coucher, moi. Et d'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller en faire autant. Sinon je risque, effectivement, de faire un léger détour par l'infirmerie mais ce sera pour signaler à Carson qu'un certain scientifique est actuellement en train de suivre un régime constitué exclusivement de barres chocolatées, tout en abusant dangereusement du café.

Il désigna le bureau sur lequel se répandaient des papiers d'emballage vides et où trônait une cafetière-thermos grand format où il restait à peine de quoi remplir une tasse (et encore une petite).

- Et sans omettre bien évidement de lui préciser, ajouta-t-il, que cette même personne n'a pas prit non plus et ce depuis un certain temps déjà, l'intégralité des heures de repos préconisées par notre cher médecin-chef. A vous de voir. Alors sur ce : Bonne nuit, Rodney.

Il ne put s'empêcher, comme pour marquer la conclusion d'un accord, d'assener une grande claque dans le dos du scientifique qui fit mine de prendre un air contrarié et marmonna quelque mots inaudibles. Le major s'apprêtait à quitter le labo et était déjà sur le pas de la porte .

-John ?

- Mouais ? Répondit ce dernier en se retournant

Le scientifique hésita un instant et se leva pour se rapprocher du militaire.

- Voilà … Je voulais vous dire que ... euh... enfin...comment dire ça ...ça me touche...enfin... ce que je veux dire ...que c'est …bref ... c'est...sympa,...gentil … voilà c'est ça, c'est gentil à vous d'être venu … jusqu'ici… dans ce labo, quoi ... et aussi que vous vous soyez … enfin, vous savez d'habitude quand je …enfin quand ça ne ... , bon ... passons ... c'est sans importance de toute façon ... enfin...si ...ça en a ... mais ... j'ai un peu de mal à ...

Il lacha un soupir.

-Désolé, reprit-il, je ne dois pas être pas très clair là.

- Oh mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit Sheppard avec un geste entendu de la main. Après tout je suis habitué à ne pas tout comprendre ce que vous dites McKay. A la longue j'ai fini par m'y suis faire et avec l'habitude ça ne dérange même plus. Après tout c'est juste une question d'entraînement, vous savez.

La remarque arracha un bref sourire au scientifique mais il redevint aussitôt sérieux.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas habitué à ça … je veux dire, à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Alors, merci, John.

Ce dernier ne pu s'empécher d'être surpis. Sur ce coup, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir des remerciements. En toute sincérité il ne pensait même pas que sa démarche puisse en mériter. Cela lui avait paru si naturel, dans l'ordre des choses. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans le fait de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un de proche. Mais de toute évidence cela ne l'était pas pour Rodney ou du moins le Major croyait avoir compris que celui si n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on ai ce genre de démarches. Et cela l'étonnait également. D'accord le canadien n'était pas toujours facile à vivre et avait un fichu caractère mais de là ne pas se préoccuper de lui ou de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne le méritait pas, bien au contraire. Car il restait malgré tout comment dire ...« quelque de bien » , humainement parlant, qui méritait d'être connu au delà de ces capacités scientifiques et, au-delà ce qu'il dégageait au premier abord. Le militaire en voulu soudainement a tous ceux qui avait pu faire croire le contraire à son ami.

Mais John était aussi touché par le fait que Rodney tienne, un peu maladroitement certes mais tout de même, à le remercier. Ne sachant pas réellement comment régir ou que répondre, il donna finalement plusieurs tapes amicales sur l'épaule de son équipier et il recula de quelque pas et lui adressa un petit salut vaguement militaire:

- Mais, je vous en prie, à votre service, Docteur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Resté seul, Rodney demeura quelques instants assis à son bureau et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce qui venait de ce dire. C'était vrai, il avait été réellement touché par la démarche qu'avait entrepris le Major, les personnes qui avaient manifesté une quelconque inquiétude pour lui ayant été jusque là très peu nombreuses. Mais il ne souhaitait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant, plus maintenant.

Il était soulagé d'avoir entendu et surtout réalisé que personne ne lui en voulait, ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Personne n'était responsable, c'était tout. Fin de l'histoire, comme l'avait dit le Major, et il avait sans doute raison comme pour Allina ( Aie ! ... mauvaise direction, sujet sensible ...bon ne plus penser à ça ... OK ?...). Il se sentit comme libéré, comme si d'un coup on lui avait enlevé un poids invisible. Bon, il était maintenant, grand temps qu'il aille dormir, il commençait sérieusement à accuser la fatigue de ces dernières heures et avec l'arrivée des Wraith, les jours prochains ne risquaient pas d'être de tout repos.

Sans compter, que le Major avait raison, il risquait un sacré savon de la part de Beckett. Il entendait déjà l'écossais pérorer sur les dangers et répercutions à moyen et long terme d'une surconsommation de caféine associée à un manque de sommeil et à un état de fatigue physique. Il s'était déjà fait rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois par le médecin en chef d'Atlantis ou même par ces collègues, Zelenka en tête, qui pourtant était loin d'être un modèle quand il s'agissait de respecter les quotas de repos imposés.

Et il s'agissait là, un des point sur lequel Carson pourtant d'un naturel calme et avenant, pouvait se montrait intransigeant voir véritablement pénible. Tout à chacun, qu'il soit militaires, civil ou scientifique, s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du médecin, et celles ci pouvaient être terribles, avait alors grand intérêt à suivre ses indications en terme de repos et gare ceux qui osaient sauter trop de repas : les jurons Gaéliques menaçaient de pleuvoir sur la tête du malheureux inconscient qui avait oser braver les conseil du bon docteur. Enfin sur ce dernier point, lui ne risquait pas grand chose, hypoclycémie oblige, c'était plutôt son régime alimentaire que Beckett avait tendance à remettre en cause. Sans le moindre succès.

McKay se décida donc à rejoindre ses quartiers. Mais au moment même de franchir la porte du labo il manqua d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un venant en sens inverse, il fit un bon en arrière et porta sa main à sa poitrine dans un geste théâtrale.

- Bon sang, Carson ! S'écria le canadien. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes donc en manque de patient pour chercher ainsi à provoquer une crise cardiaque au gens que vous croisez ? Sans rire j'ai frôlé l'infarctus, moi. Et vous Radek ? Vous lui donnez un coup de main dans sa recherche de futurs patients ?

- Désolé, répondit Beckett qui était effectivement accompagné de Zelenka, mais je vous assure que c'était pas du intentionnel. D'ailleurs…Euh excusez-moi, Rodney, mais un plus au centre le cœur, ajouta le médecin en désignant la main que le scientifique avait gardée sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, bon. dit-il en laissant retomber sa main, vous m'avez quand même fichu une sacrée peur, j'ai les oreilles qui vont siffler au moins pendant 10 minutes, moi. C'est franchement désagréable. Vraiment on pas idée de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir, continua Mckay en bougonnant.

Les deux autres euruent un léger sourire désolé mais avant qu'ils ait le temps de prendre la parole, Rodney avait enchainé.

- Mais à propos, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites, ici à cette heure, ce n'est ni le chemin de l'infirmerie ni celui de vos quartiers, a moins qu'on les ait déplacés sans me le dire.

Il fut pris un instant d'un doute. Non, John n'aurait quand même pas ...

- Attendez, Carson, ne me dites quand même que le Major est venu vous voir ?

A la surprise affichée par les deux autres, McKay compris que, non cela n'avait rien à voir. Non, Sheppard ne lui aurait pas fait un coup pareil : il connaissait les foudres de leur ami pour en avoir fait lui aussi fait les frais à de nombreuses reprises quant il avait osé désobéir aux recommandations ou quand il ne se montrait pas suffisamment coopératif lors de visites post-mission. Et en y réfléchissant, si cela avait été le cas : pourquoi Beckett se serait-il fait accompagner de Zelenka ? Ça n'avait pas de sens : il pouvait parfaitement lui faire la morale tout seul, il n'avait nul besoin de la présence du tchèque.

- Le major ? ... Sheppard ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vus depuis un bout de temps. Pourquoi ? Il avait un problème ? s'interrogea le médecin.

- Non, non juste une idée comme ça... Passons. Alors, reprit le scientifique, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis ce que vous faites ici et à cette heure. C'est vrai ça, c'est à croire que plus personne ne dort dans cette cité.

On pouvait en effet s'interroger sur la présence des deux hommes dans cette partie de la cité à près d'une heure du matin. En vérité, et bien que Sheppard leur ait assurer qu'il allait tirer les choses au clair dès que possible, ils avaient tous continué à s'interroger. Ils étaient surs que John tiendrait sa promesse de régler le problème mais restait à savoir quand ? En effet il valait peut être mieux ne pas trop laisser le problème s'envenimer. Dès le lendemain il faudrait sérieusement se pencher sur le problème de l'arrivée des vaisseaux ruches et ils allaient avoir besoin d'être tous au mieux de leurs capacités. Ce n'était réellement le moment idéal pour que le chef de l'équipe scientifique les lâche. Mais surtout ils tenaient à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi leur compagnon avait eu l'air à ce point abattu et absent.

Mais comme l'avait fait très justement remarquer Teyla, approuvée par Ford («on aurait l'air d'un commando » avait affirmer le jeune lieutenant) : ils pouvaient diffcilement débarquer tous ensemble pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Finalement ils avaient estimé que deux personnes ferait parfaitement l'affaire (« ni trop, ni trop peu » selon Peter Grodin). Restait à décider qui seraient ces deux personnes. Personne n'arrivant à se mettre d'accord sur cette l'épineuse question, Élisabeth avait du trancher et le choix c'était finalement porter sur eux deux.

Voilà donc ce qui expliquait de leur présence. Quant à l'heure, elle s'expliquait simplement par le fait qu'ils avaient choisit d'un commun accord de patienter un peu. Attendre la fin de soirée. Cela leur avait parujudicieux, ils espéraient ainsi trouver McKay peut être un peu mieux disposé. Ils comptaient également sur l'éventualité d'avoir eu d'ici là un plus informations ou surtout des nouvelles de la part de Sheppard. Mais Beckett, avait été retenu à l'infirmerie pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, par un défilé incessant, à croire que tout le monde avait décidé de tomber malade simultanément même une partie de son personnel. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussit à se libérer, l'heure étant alors plus avancée que ce qu'ils avaient envisagé au départ ils avaient décidé d'attendre le lendemain.

Mais pris de remords ils s'étaient retrouvés une 1/2 heure plus tard, après tout il ne valait mieux ne pas trop tarder. Sans compter l'accueil qui leur serait réservé le lendemain quand ils annonceraient qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que la vieille et qu'ils n'avaient même pas essayé. D'accord peut être que d'ici là Sheppard aurait effectivement éclaircit l'affaire mais si ce n'était pas le cas? Et de toute façon, ils voulaient eux même en savoir plus ou du moins s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Ils s'étaient donc d'abord rendu aux quartiers du Canadien au bout de quelques minutes ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait le chercher ailleurs. A priori, il aurait été plus simple de l'appeler sur sa radio mais s'ils n'avaient pas une bonne excuse à fournir ça risquait surtout d'être plus expéditif. Ils ne seraient donc pas plus avancés.

Zelenka avait alors suggérer le laboratoire mais Beckett, lui, penchait d'avantage pour la cantine. Il s'agit en effet là des deux endroits les plus fréquentés par McKay, hormis la salle de contrôle. On aurait pu ajouter l'infirmerie, McKay était l'un des « clients » les plus fidèles mais aussi le plus difficile de Carson, rappliquant au moindre petit bobo et attirant les ennuis comme personne sur la base avant de se plaindre d'être confiner entre quatre mur alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à régler.

Devant l'insistance du médecin ils avaient opté pour la cantine. Après un coup d'oeil rapide il n'y avait visiblement pas de McKay à l'horizon. Ils avaient pris la direction du labo, sous les plaintes de Radek qui rappelait qu'ils auraient du commencé par là depuis le début. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la porte quand celle ci s'était ouverte d'un coup et qu'il avait vu McKay en sortir évitant la collision de peu.

Tous deux s'étaient immédiatement aperçu que le Rodney qu'ils avaient devant eux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la personne à l'air abattu que Carson avait croisé quelques heures auparavant, ni avec celui qui avait "participé" à la réunion où Zelenka était intervenu. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence McKay était redevenu ... McKay. Il avait du se produire quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas eu connaissance. En fin de compte, Sheppard avait peut être bien réglé le problème plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. A priori leur présence ne se justifiait donc plus, mais il était difficile de repartir l'air de rien, il leur fallait trouver une explication, plausible si possible l'explication, à leur présence.

- Eh bien en fait, c'est tout simple commença le médecin

- Parfaitement, j'allais le dire, c'est tout simple. Confirma Zelenka.

- En fait pour faire court, j'avais un problème ... sans gravité … sur un appareil, à l'infirmerie. Enfin voilà, j'ai voulu le régler dès ce soir, et je me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui passait. Quand, quand ...

- Je suis arrivé, une migraine affreuse, renchérit son compagnon venant au secours du médecin qui visiblement peinait à trouver une suite à l'histoire

- Tout juste. Donc Radek est venu à l'infirmerie soigner sa migraine et alors ...

- Voyant qu'il y avait un problème, j'ai immédiatement proposé mon aide

- Voilà ! Comme je vous l'ai dis c'est vraiment tout simple.

- D'accord, vous Carson vous avez un problème technique et vous Radek une migraine. Repris le canadien. Parfait. Mais je ne vois toujours par ce vous cherchez par ici. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, peut être ? Je peux toujours venir jeter un coup d'œil si c'est important ? Proposa Rodney.

- Non !... non, enfin merci mais non merci. En réalité c'est vraiment pas grand chose, vous savez... Je suis sur qu'on va se débrouiller, n'est ce pas ? Ajouta Carson en se tournant vers Zelenka y cherchant un appui.

Finalement l'idée de la panne n'était pas vraiment excellente, ils auraient du se douter que McKay allait forcément vouloir en savoir davantage sur cette panne et même la réparer.

- Évidemment. C'est vraiment rien, inutile de vous déranger, Rodney, compléta Zelenka. En fait j'avais juste besoin de matériel... qui se trouve dans ce labo ... pour la réparation

- Et vous devez être deux venir prendre ce matériel

- Deux ? Ah oui, en fait, comme il s'agit d'une tout petite panne, je pensais monter à Carson la ... l'emplacement du matériel pour la réparation comme ça au cas où ça reproduirait, il saura où chercher et quoi utiliser.

- Exactement confirma l'Écossais, reconnaissez que ça sera plus pratique pour tout le monde. C'est vrai comme ça je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul et je n'aurais pas à déranger quelqu'un pour ce type de réparation.

- Bon, eh bien, si vous êtes sûrs de ne pas avoir besoin d'un coup de main..., commença McKay

-Certains, répondirent les deux autres simultanément.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, bonne nuit ...

- ...et bonne réparation, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- ... Merci, et bonne nuit à vous aussi, lui répondit Beckett un peu étonné, par le fait que le scientifique n'ait pas cherché à en savoir un peu plus. En effet il était loin de penser qu'ils puissent avoir aient été l'un comment l'autre très convaincants. Mais bon il était soulagé et n'allait pas se plaindre non plus du peu de curiosité de leur ami.

De doute façon même si cela avait été dans son intention, Zelenka ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Lui aussi avait remarqué le peu d'assistance de son collègue et voulait en profiter avant que ce dernier ne change d'avis. Et tout en adressant un remerciement à Rodney, il poussa le médecin à l'intérieur du labo.

- Vous voyez Carson le matériel dont nous avons besoin se trouve juste là, vous voyez sur le deuxième ...

Rodney poursuivant son chemin dans les couloirs, n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son collaborateur, cependant il pu retenir un sourire. Il n'avait pas été entièrement dupe de leur petit numéro. Et il aurait pu chercher à en savoir un peu plus : quel était l'appareil en question ou la nature exacte de la panne par exemple ou encore insister davantage pour leur apporter son aide, ce qu'il aurait sans aucun doute fait, s'il avait cru à leur conte.

Mais il pensait avoir deviner la véritable raison de leur présence, les excuses plus ou moins valables (une panne et une migraine), leur crainte à la seule idée qu'il puisse leur proposer son aide et enfin leur soulagement qu'ils avaient à peine pris la peine de dissimuler quand lui n'avait pas insister tentaient à corroborer cette impression. Appréciant leur geste, il n'avait pas souhaité les mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise et il avait préféré en rester là.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le labo, étant proche de ses quartiers, Rodney les rejoinit rapidement. Bien qu'il sentait la fatigue s'installer pour de bon, il sentait le besoin de prendre l'air au moins quelque instants. Il se dirigea donc vers le petit balcon dont ses quartiers étaient pourvus, c'était un des points sur lesquels il avait faillît rendre fou le sergent Millers responsable de la répartition des quartiers du personnel et qui s'était trouvé là client un peu compliqué à satisfaire : balcon, proximité de la salle de commande, du labo principal et si possible de la cafétéria. Ah sans oublier de l'infirmerie : on n'est jamais trop prudent !

La nuit était fraîche et la présence de l'océan ne contribuait guère à réchauffer l'atmosphère mais le froid le dérangeait peu, à dire vrai il ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout en tant que Canadien, le froid, il connaissait, il y a avait été habitué sans parler de mois passés en Russie puis en Antarctique. C'est vrai qu'il s'en plaignait parfois mais c'était davantage pour le plaisir de râler, par habitude ou plus simplement pour faire enrager un peu certaines personnes. A l'inverse, ce qui l'avait toujours déranger, c'était la chaleur.

En effet, le soleil et la chaleur, ça en revanche il avait beaucoup plus de mal à le supporter. Tout d'abord parce que l'air était selon lui irrespirable et que cela lui donnait des migraines terribles. Sans oublier bien entendu ces satanés moustiques et autres petites bêtes qui vont de paire avec la dite chaleur. Et il n'avait pas encore parler bien évidement des douloureux coups de soleil voir du risque de déshydratation encouru. Mauvais, très mauvais tout cela, ma foi. Rien à redire : le froid était nettement préférable.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde : la vue qu'offrait la cité était réellement impressionnante, on ne pouvait rester indifférent face à une telle construction et aux merveilles technologiques qu'elle recelait et dont ils n'en avaient encore découverts qu'une infime partie. La technologie des Anciens offrait des possibilités inouïes, et la cité, pour un scientifique en tout cas, était une sorte de terre promise.

Il parcourut également un moment le ciel de Pégase. Il s'était senti un peu perdu en arrivant sur la cité. En effet il devait avoir, quoi ? disons peut être 6 ou 7 ans, il ne savait plus vraiment, quand il avait commencer à apprendre le nom des étoiles, des planètes et des constellations, ainsi qu'à les repérer dans le ciel ou sur une carte.

C'était grâce à un couple de personne âgées de son quartier, les Peterson. Elle faisait les meilleurs brownies et toute sortes d'autres pâtisseries toutes aussi délicieuses de tout le pays (ça en revanche il s'en souvenait parfaitement) et lui, était en ancien professeur féru de sciences et tout particulièrement d'astronomie. Il possédait d'ailleurs un magnifique télescope ainsi qu'une montagne de livres et de traités d'astronomie et voyant l'intérêt de leur petit voisin pour la science et son enthousiasme quand il lui avait parler de lui donner des cours, il lui avait fini par lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait et lui avait donné libre accès à sa bibliotèque.

En effet il avait voulu l'apprendre, à la fois pour le simple plaisir de savoir et que c'était déjà à l'époque, un sujet qui le fascinait mais aussi parce que cela lui procurait, la sensation d'avoir ainsi toujours un point de repère où qu'il soit, et quelque part cela le rassurait. Alors évidement le fait d'arriver dans une autre Galaxie... Enfin, à présent, grâce aux informations contenues dans les banques de données des Anciens ainsi qu'aux heures d'observation qu'il y avait consacré depuis leur arrivée, il parvenait aujourd'hui à se repérer relativement bien dans le ciel qu'on pouvait observé depuis la cité.

Finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur l'océan et il laissa quelque instants son regard parcourir l'immense étendue que surplombait le balcon. Il avait toujours apprécié la vue, la présence de l'océan. Bon peut être pas, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, quand vous retrouvé coincé dans une cité sous-marine qui prend eaux de toutes parts ou encore quand vous apprenez que dans une autre réalité vous êtes mort noyé.

Cela devenait moins attrayant également quand vous vous retrouviez suspendu au dessus du dit océan et que l'on vous menaçait de vous envoyer le rejoindre alors que la tempête du siècle fait rage et menaçait elle-même de détruire tout ce qui avait eu la mauvaise idée ce trouver sur son passage y compris la cité ou vous vous trouviez. Là évidement l'océan devenait d'un coup beaucoup moins plaisant.

Hormis ces quelques cas, qui demeuraient sommes toutes relativement peu courants, l'océan semblait agir, et encore plus particulièrement la nuit où la moindre rumeur de vague devenait perceptible, comme une sorte de calmant. Enfin dans la mesure où adjectif calme pouvait s'appliquer à lui, bien évidement. En effet ceux qui le connaissait s'accordaient sur ce point et pour être franc lui-même le reconnaissait : il était loin, très loin d'être un exemple en la matière. Pourtant ...

Enfant, et même plus tard pour être tout à fait honnête, il aimait se réfugier sur les plages, désertes de préférences, ou sur les rochers face à l'océan. C'était l'une de ces « occupations » préférées : il avait la sensation que cela lui apportait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore, du moins à l'époque, jamais trouvé ailleurs, même s'il n'aurait pas su définir avec précision quel était cette chose, ce sentiment. Du réconfort ? Peut être …

Enfin ce dont il était sûr c'était que les heures passées sur les plages, seul ou en compagnie de Kévin, à observer l'océan ou les constellations, le plus souvent lorsque cela avait une fois encore mal tourné à la maison, lui avait toujours fait le plus grand bien. Et aujourd'hui encore l'océan restait une source de fascination. Sa présence, son observation avait selon lui des propriétés apaisantes, des vertus lénifiantes... Lénifiante, voilà un mot qu'il adorait, mais bon : pas évident de le placer dans une conversation.

Justement en parlant de conversation, il songea que celle qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt avec Sheppard (sans oublier l'épisode de la panne soudaine à l'infirmerie qui avaient contraint les docteurs Beckett et Zelenka à une réparation nocturne) lui avait démontrer que finalement, il avait eu raison au moins sur un point aujourd'hui. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu avant de venir dans la galaxie de Pégase : une espèce de famille, une famille de substitution en quelque sorte.

D'accord il admettait que cela faisait peut être cliché et en général il n'aimait pas les clichés. La plus part du temps, cela dénotait un manque totalement d'originalité sans compter que dans l'immense majorité des cas c'était franchement nias. Mais là, pour une fois et dans ce cas précis, cela exprimait parfaitement son ressenti et il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu définir autrement ce qui le liait à présent aux autres membres de l'expédition.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Jenny. Il devait raconter ceci à sa sœur. Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir été plus proche d'elle. C'était dommage, il aurait souhaiter la connaître davantage. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin, grâce à Atlantis et à ceux qui avaient participé à cette mission, comprit l'importance mais aussi la nécessité des liens qui pouvaient se créer entre les individus, qu'ils soient amicaux ou familiaux. Il devait absolument lui dire qu'il avait réaliser qu'en fin de compte tout ceci, la famille, les amis, étaient des choses importantes et qu'il ne fallait pas les oublier.

Elle risquait certainement d'être surprise : il n'avait jamais été franchement doué pour exprimer ses choses là. Bien au contraire. Ce refus d'exprimer les choses personnelles expliquait en partie le fait qu'ils étaient presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Mais même s'il ne savait pas encore comment, ni même s'il en aurait seulement un jour l'occasion, il tenait véritablement à se rapprocher d'elle, à la connaître mieux.

En résumé il souhaitait pourvoir établir avec elle de véritables liens fraternels. Il venait de réaliser que cet relation lui avait manqué, qu'elle lui manquait et il avait besoin de corriger cela. Dommage, pensa t-il en souriant, que le courrier ou les messageries électroniques ne fonctionnent pas d'une galaxie à une autre, sinon une lettre ou un bon petit e-mail et il aurait pu ...

Messagerie? ...

Mais c'était peut être une idée ça...

Mais bien sûr ! C'était évident !

Des messages...

Bon, évidemment ça ne réglerait pas le problème de l'arrivée des Wraiths mais c'était néanmoins une piste intéressante. On devait pourvoir ouvrir un vortex vers la terre, même de très courte durée. Il faudrait sans doute utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie pour une durée qui pouvait paraître insignifiante, mais même quelques dixièmes de secondes pouvaient être bons à prendre. C'était déjà énorme.

Il suffirait alors d'utiliser un algorithme qui puisse être déchiffré sur Terre, ça heureusement on savait faire sans problème, ainsi en compressant les données au maximum on pourrait faire passer au SGC des tonnes de renseignements, sur Atlantis et les Anciens, sur Pégase mais aussi sur le danger que représente les Wraiths...

Indéniablement une idée à creuser. Mais elle pouvait encore attendre quelques heures après tout. Pour l'instant il était vraiment temps d'aller enfin dormir cette fois, depuis le temps qu'il en parlait. Il regagna l'intérieur de ses quartiers, avec en tête les événements de la soirée qui comme il venait de d'en se rendre compte quelques minutes auparavant, lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la mission Atlantis et ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporté professionnellement mais aussi (et avant tout) humainement.

Finalement cette pensée acheva de lui remonter le moral. Naturellement, il n'avait pas pu se tromper. Bien évidement qu'il avait eu raison : une fois de plus !

FIN


End file.
